1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to solid state optical imagers, and, more particularly, to a method to address a reconfigurable array of imagers using a single fixed size data bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid state imagers are used in many applications. Typically, these imagers comprise fixed arrays of pixels. It is difficult to reconfigure these imagers into large arrays or into higher resolution arrays. This is especially true when attempting to create high-resolution arrays using fixed data bus architecture.
Several prior art inventions relate to optical imaging using CMOS image devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,429 B1 to Redderson et al describes an optical reader using a photosensor that may comprise a multidimensional CMOS array. U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,003 B1 to Malloy Desormeaux discloses a hybrid camera using a CMOS image sensor.